


Locked in a Closet

by FlyingPig225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, ereri, ereri fluff, hanji zoe's lies, levi needs more cleaning stuff, locked in a closet, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is fed up with Eren and Levi liking each other, and still not confessing. Finally, she contacts Erwin for any ideas. He says something about the cleaning closet getting jammed on the inside, giving Hanji a very, very good idea.</p><p>But really, is she wanting a death wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in a Closet

Hanji sat at her desk, playing with a black pen. Her face was cupped in her hand, and every now and then she'd let out a sigh of boredom. She stared out the window, silently happy at how Wall Maria was finally fixed and that only few titans' roamed the Earth. The sky was an honest blue with a couple of clouds floating by. Then, she perked her head up as she heard a couple of voices from down the hall. "You know, brat, you did an okay job cleaning that room." She heard Levi say. "Thank you, sir! I'm glad I could help." A smile formed on her face as she heard Eren speak. 'Levi praising Eren, hm? That's...interesting. Well, there is a first for everything, but still.." Hanji giggled silently at her thoughts. 'Maybe they got a thing for each other.." And Operation: See if Levi and Eren like each other was in full swing.

She noticed how Eren searched for Levi and sat next to him every time at dinner, or when Levi handed Eren something they held hands for a second before letting go. She noticed the little glances and looks Eren gave Levi when the shorter wasn't looking, and how a faint color appeared on Levi's cheeks when they talked. 'Of course, though,' Hanji thought as she scribbled these things down in her notebook. 'They're both completely oblivious to it.'  
She started thinking of ways she could give them a little push in the right direction, which was toward each other. She started off by mentioning their names while in a conversation with either Levi or Eren, and she noted that the slightest bit of color appeared on their face. Then, she started bumping either Eren or Levi closer together on "accident" when training new cadets or something of that sort. Then, finally, she asked Erwin if she could assign partners. He agreed, as he trusted her and also was her boyfriend, and of course, she paired Levi and Eren together. But still, she wasn't making any progress, and she wasn't happy about it. 

She dialed Erwin's phone number sorrowfully. Erwin picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Hanji." Erwin said kindly. Hanji couldn't help but smile softly at his tone, comforting and warm. "Hey. Listen, I've got a problem." Hanji said straightforwardly. Erwin let out a "hmm?". Even though they were together, they barely acted like it. Just comrade to comrade. "I want to get Eren and Levi together but," she shifted in her seat, "I've tried everything I know of. Any suggestions?" Hanji huffed irritably as she heard Erwin filing through papers. "Ah. A rusty hinge on the cleaning closet. Locked from the inside." Erwin mumbled, before answering. "Maybe you could--" "That's a great idea, Erwin!" Hanji squealed. She hung up, and on the other line, Erwin shook his head in amusement, continuing to file the papers throughly. 

"Yo, Eren! Levi!" Hanji called, waving her hands in the air. Both men turned to look at her. "I think I saw a rat in the closet." She said. Eren walked up to her. "Really? Where?" He said, more out of curiosity than concern. "I just told you. Levi, are you coming?" She said to the shorter man. He nodded. "I need a new rag anyway." Hanji smiled. "Come on, then." She said. She lead them both to the cleaning closet, and Eren childishly shoved himself into the closet looking for a rat. Levi also lumbered in there, looking for a rag. Then, Hanji gripped the doorknob tightly and slammed the door shut, knocking the two men into the wall. After a few moments, Hanji saw the doorknob twist, but the door didn't open. "Hanji.." Eren said nervously. "The door won't open.." "I know." Hanji replied, a devilish smirk on her face. "HANJI!" Levi roared, but this time she didn't answer. She was gone.

Levi's hands started to sweat, and he began panting. "Can we get out? What are we gonna do? What did she do?" Levi said frantically, before Eren grabbed both of the shorter mans' wrists. "Levi, calm down. We'll get out. Promise." He said calmly. Though, he was flipping around on the inside. Here he was, locked in a closet with his crush and captain. "O-okay." Levi said. Now that Eren came to think of it, Levi looked smaller, along with his voice. His gray eyes were uncertain, and he was shaking the slightest bit. Eren felt bad, and vowed to get both of them out of there. He tried twisting the doorknob in both directions a couple of times, and then grabbed a broom and started pounding it against the door. Still, no luck. Then, he started to bang on the door with his fists yelling, "Help, help! We're stuck in here!" But no one came to their rescue. Then, he finally lifted his hand up to his mouth and was about to clamp his jaws around it when Levi brought it down. "Eren," he said, his voice reasonably stronger. "Stop. We'll get out eventually." He said, but it sounded like he was more reassuring himself then he was Levi. The shorter man then yawned, and leaned back on the wooden wall and tried to get comfortable. Eren then took a daring move and repositioned Levi so that his head rested against Eren's chest and he was cradled by Eren's legs. Levi's breath hitched, but muttered a small thank you before drifting off. Eren hugged Levi softly and soon drifted off as well, the two falling asleep in the darkness. 

The next morning, Eren woke up in a tangle of legs and arms. His arms were around Levi, and Levi's arms were around Eren's neck, clinging onto it for dear life. What scared him though, was that Levi's lips were against his jaw. They were soft and warm, and he didn't complain. In fact, he let them stay like that until Levi woke up. He immediately backed away from Eren, and hugged himself in a corner, the fear of the enclosed space coming back. The shorter man mumbled small nothings to himself, in attempt to calm him down. Eren then grabbed the others' hands softly and did the most daring thing a human could ever do - he kissed him. It was sweet at first, but when the older man responded it became a little more fiery. They then broke apart, and before either of them could register what they had done, Levi kissed along Eren's jawline, like he had woken up to. They made out for a good amount of time, kissing and feeling each other gratefully. 

They didn't need to get out of the closet now. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Holy Guacamole you guys! 30 Kudos? Thank you so much, I appreciate it!!
> 
> ANOTHER EDIT : HOLY FUZZ NUGGETS YOU GUYS!!!!!! 50 KUDOS? THANK YOU! KISSES FOR ALL!


End file.
